Halloween With The Birds Saga
by Supersilverblaze
Summary: When The Horror is unleashed, killing and worry follows. Together with the Angry Birds, join Sonic and his friends as they face this latest threat. 5 days of horror awaits for you! Chap 3 is up! OC Warning! Rated T for horror  Go Profile for Title Picture
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and co © Sega, Angry birds © Rovio Mobile

Halloween With The Birds

Chapter 1 of the 5 part special

~Horrific Midnight~

In the middle of a cold, dreary night, a hedgehog was pacing through a deserted street. No one would never come to this place, especially during this time, for it was haunted. Every Mobian knew of the horrific story of this street, named Haunted Doll Lane. The doll that resembled the cute fox hero's grave that was left here since Sonic R. It's coffin was none other than a old dusty crate with a slab of wood as a grave marker. Above this carte was a hundred other boxes that was stacked up.

Now back to the hedgehog. He was on a secret mission, and he definitely chose this time to do it since nobody would dare to. But this hedgehog wasn't that daring either, in fact, he was fearful. He jumped at every noise as he clutched his luck charm, a tiny jade, tightly. At last, he arrived at the place were the fearsome doll laid. There was wood everyone and dead leaves too. "Err, is anyone the..re? Mephiles, you...r Chaos Emerald..." The hedgehog shuddered as he yelled into the air.

Suddenly a blood-curding scream could be heard, followed by a low grunt. "Mephiles! Is that yo..you?" The hedgehog took a step back, trembling all over until he dropped the emerald. Another sound was heard, this time the sound of crates being shoved. When he turned his back to run, it was too late. Something had gripped the collar of his blue jacket, and that something continued to sink its talon-like claws in, piercing his skin. The hedgehog cowered, fear had left him half parlayed. "Mephiles! Save me! Please!" The hedgehog yelled, ignoring the pain on his back. He tried to struggle, but to no avail. Instead, the claw sank further into his flesh, blood oozing out sickeningly. Within seconds, the hedgehog died due to a huge amount of blood lost.

At last, Mephiles began to move, his body too weak to stand up. When he saw the ghastly sight of the green hedgehog's body, he winced. Even the demon had feelings for his old friend, Scourge. Too bad the other dark being did not. Mephiles grabbed the emerald and healed himself as fast as he could, for fear of being injured by the other dark being. "Scourge, I will make Tails Doll pay for this." Mephiles growled slightly as he jumped back into his hiding place and witnessed the doll scampered back to his grave, one of his hand was a sharp talon-like claw. It was strange indeed.

Meanwhile, a few birds had escaped thanks to Scourge. The angry birds were being kidnapped by a mysterious pig sprits and were placed there in one of the many crates. "Yew... That crate was so dusty." Egg bird spat out. While many of the birds were scared to death, Red bird remained calm. "We must tell this to our friend, Sonic The Hedgehog. The cursed doll, Tails Doll, has risen."

Why is Mephiles there in the first place? And what pig sprit bought the Angry Birds into Mobius? Find out in Chapter two.

Hi everyone! It's SuperSilverBlaze! Hoped you enjoyed chapter 1. (Err, or maybe not.) As I said in the summary, I am going to publish one chapter everyday until Halloween.

And yes, I am not going to update The Sonic Warfare until next Saturday maybe as I'm am too busy with the video project. Anyway, I'll place the link to my video on my profile when it's done!

Enjoy life everyone! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween with the birds

Chapter 2 of the 10 part series

~An unlikely hero~

It was a usual day for Station Square and our favorite blue blur was currently dashing through the streets, looking for Halloween stuff. After all, Halloween was due in 5 day's time and to Sonic it was short for he was gonna make a Halloween party. Invitations were sent and nearly everyone was invited, including Eggman. At last, he found a shop selling scary dolls.

"Ho ho ho!I'm going to catch that hedgehog!" said one of the eggman's dolls as Sonic passed by. It was truly like the evil scientist's voice. However, Sonic was not fooled. There were Tails Doll's dolls of course, which were really frightening and life-like. "Can you feel the sunshine?" a voice whispered behind Sonic's back. Our hero and all of the customers turned as white as Tails' fur. The doll's eyes began emitting a reddish glow and the gem on top of its head started flashing red lights. Was this the real Tails Doll?

However, there was one person who wasn't afraid. It was the shop owner! He was laughing his head off. When everyone realized it was a trick, they heaved a sigh of relief and snatched the Tails Doll's dolls at a speedy rate. Sonic was about to buy when he heard strange noise behind him again. When he turned around, his eyes nearly popped out. THE REAL TAILS DOLL!

But this real Tails Doll was different from its usual body. It had a gigantic talon-like claw to replace one of its hand and he held a sharp razor blade, much like Erazor's, on the other gloved hand. It had a bigger body than usual, and had a bloody red third eye. "Allow me to introduce myself. I, am Alf-Devil Tails Doll! Ha ha ha ha." The latter hissed in a frightening tone. By now, nearly everyone had fainted. Sonic was frozen to the ground through fear. He wanted to scream, but try as he might, he could not.

Just as Alf-Devil Tails Doll was about to curse the hedgehog, a chaos-charged purple orb broke the curse. Alf-Devil Tails Doll evaporated into an orange smoke and disappeared. Our blue blur turned to see his saver, which was an unlikely hero.

"Mephiles The Dark! Why did you save me?" Sonic exclaimed in upmost surprise. "Sonic, only you and your friends can kill this scary threat. No one else can, not even Lord Nazo. Tails Doll has joined forces with Black Doom and Erazor Djinn. Please, kill this threat and save the world." Mephiles replied in a somewhat pleading tone. "But, why is the doll alive again? And,

would you be good after it is gone?" Sonic questioned, still shocked after the earlier events. "I will answer the first question." The dark being said monotonously.

*Flashback*

"Mephiles, come here." Nazo summoned the dark being into the throne room. They had resided in a dark dimension ever since Mephiles joined Nazo.

"Yes, my lord?" Mephiles kneeled down in front of his lord. "My loyal servant, a new threat has arisen. Black Doom and Erazor Djinn, our arch-enemy, has revived one of the most horrific things in the universe. I need you to kill this threat before it gets worse." Nazo commanded.

"And what is this new threat we face?" Mephiles questioned.

"The Tails Doll. Something Eggman created. It can curse anything and so, if Doom or Erazor use it to curse us, we will be doomed. Kill it now, it is at Haunted Doll Lane." The god of darkness replied. "Yes, my lord." Mephiles bowed before disappearing with the help of "Chaos Control."

The dark being landed on the ghastly place and began to search for his target. Meanwhile, there had being a lot of shuffling noises made by the crates. Mephiles managed to witness a green sprit floating down, carrying a load of noisy birds squawking for help. He crouched behind a bush and looked for signs of his target.

The green sprit touched the ground, found a large crate and placed the birds into it. Mephiles heard it chuckle something like:"Ho ho. King Pig, Erazor and Black Doom will be pleased. These birds...they contain the power of the Chaos Emeralds, they will bring us great power, for their anger fuels our dark power!" After that, the green sprit evaporated into a green smoke and vanished.

The shuffling noise for the crates got louder and louder. Suddenly, a crate opened. "Time for my food! Ha ha ha!" Tails Doll appeared from the crate. His appearance was like that of Alf-Devil form, which puzzled Mephiles a lot. When the doll was near. Mephiles strike it from its back. The doll had blood dripping from its shoulder, but just as Mephiles thought his mission was complete, Tails Doll turned around and gripped him. It sunk its claw into Mephiles, and he yelled out in pain. The doll sickeningly drank Mephiles' blood(yes he has blood) and our unlikely hero dropped to the ground, unconscious. Tails Doll then tossed him into the pile of crates before returning to his grave.

5 hours later, Mephiles woke up and found himself to weak to move. However, he remembered that Nazo would send Scourge, a recent dark ruler, to help him if Mephiles was in any danger. The dark being slumped into unconscious state once again for he was too weak.

*End Of Flashback*

"For my 2nd question, that depends on my lord." Mephiles answered our blue blur before handing the yellow Chaos Emerald. He left without a word through a portal of darkness. Sonic sped back to his house immediately to tell his friends this frightful news.

Meanwhile, the birds found themselves stuck in Station Square. They spotted Sonic, but could not keep up with him as he left the birds in a cloud of dust. "No, we missed the chance to tell him." Red bird said with a hint of sadness.

Mephiles is working with the heroes to destroy this new threat. Will Tails Doll curse everything in his path? Will the Angry Birds find Sonic? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween with the birds

part 3 of the 5 part special

~Gems In Space~

"Screech!" The blue blur skidded to a halt, not wasting any time to take a seat. "What's wrong with you faker?" Shadow grumbled. Sonic told them everything about the Tails Doll incident and showed them the emerald. "If we are to defeat it, I'm sure we will need these gems and the Sol Emeralds." Sonic said in a serious tone. "But how about us? I mean, we do not have Super Forms. I wanna join the fight too." Amy asked hopefully. "The Living Emotions… they will allow us to transform into Super Emotion forms." A squawk called out.

"Who are you?" Sonic shouted instinctively, the other heroes turned to see the owner of the voices. "We have finally found you, Sonic The Hedgehog. We also knew you know this threat already, but to be able to defeat Tails Doll, you'll need us. For we are… The Living Emotions! Everyone who uses the power of us can transform into Supreme Forms!" Red bird said out loudly. "Great, that means everyone will be able to transform!" Sonic smiled, the others except Shadow cheered. The blue hedgehog shook hands with Angry Bird leader. "Now to find the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said bluntly. Tails took out the Emerald Tracker and found that 6 of the emeralds were high up in the air… he meant space! But what are the miracle gems doing there?

"I know one answer, and that's Black Doom on the ARK." Shadow mumbled. The clever fox took out the X-Tornado and together with the Angry Birds, they zoomed to space.

"My ally, the rat and his hateful friends are here." Erazor said with spite. "Don't you worry, Erazor, I'll show them my latest ally, Death the demon wolf." Doom said coolly. Soon, our heroes arrived.

"I gave you life, and yet you defy me? Then so be it! You shall pay for your ingratitude with relentless pain!" Black Doom growled when he saw the Ultimate Lifeform. Shadow charged towards the evil alien but Doom launched Swift Strike at his son. The black hedgehog ducked the attack easily. Sonic and Erazor stopped the duel from continuing. "Have you foolish heroes come here to suffer!" Black Doom roared thunderously, trying to escape from the genie's grip to kill the traitor.

"None other than to get the gems, alien!" Silver shouted. "Then… you shall be the first prey to taste this wolf's claws!" Black Doom smirked proudly. A wolf with a headband bearing the Demonic Tribe symbol stepped out. He had blood red eyes and a coarse dull yellow fur. He also had a scar across his cheek and wore a brown leather jacket, dark blue jeans, cuffs with a pointed end at the back, white fingerless gloves which showed his silver claws and a red coat with many pockets used to store things. On his neck hung a gold chain necklace with a jar the shape of a droplet. He had the sick habit of collecting a drop of blood form his dead victim into his jar. "Let the battle begin!" Death howled.

Silver jumped into the battle with a physic created blade while Death held a staff with an arrow head as well as a board sword. As the weapons clashed against each other, it was clear that Death was better at weapons. Silver dropped his plan and tossed his blade at his opponent. Death avoided the blade easily, and was grinning deviously until he saw his enemy activating his signature attack.

"ESP!" Silver boomed and Death was stunned for few moments, Silver took the opportunity to slash the demon with a newly-made blade. Blood dripped from the wound, but Death wasn't the least bit scared or felt any pain. He held out his other signature weapon: The Death Launcher. He shot a few well aimed bullets that was going to hit Silver's heart, but the hedgehog merely waved the bullets away with his telekinesis. "So you have some special powers." Death growled, having no choice but to accept defeat.

"Never mind the wolf. Get the mosquito!" Black Doom said nonchalantly. "My friend may have accepted defeat, but never me!" said Bloodie in his creaky voice. Silver scowled at such an arrogant sentence. But Bloodie was a big cheater. He started the battle without showing any signs. "Poison Spear!" the proud mosquito called.

Silver had no time to react as the insect lunged at him without warning. Silver fell to his knees, falling down to the deep depths of space since no gravity was there to control the fall. "Who do you think you are to do this to my best friend?" A female voice roared furiously. The wicked mosquito turned his head around and got burned in an instant. "Damn you!" Bloodie growled hatefully, sending his fists towards the cat. "Whoa, how rude of you to fight with a lady!"

The insect earned five punches and was sent flying away from the heroes. Sonic did it. Blaze found Silver lying on board of the X-Tornado. Sonic had saved his naïve rival after he was defeated. "You scared me!" Blaze stared at her reckless friend. "We're ready to go!" Sonic chuckled. Everyone, especially the Angry Birds stood in surprise. "Well, well, while the Doomy guy and genie were distracted by the fight, Tails got the emeralds. So guys, our mission's complete!" Sonic responded with a grin. Within seconds, the flight was taking place. "Hey, you don't take our emeralds!" The alien leader and the other enemies, who called themselves the Black Demons, bellowed with rage.

Black Doom glared at his adversary and chased after them. When he was going to storm into Earth's atmosphere, he couldn't get pass it at all. "Oh, Black Doom. That new layer above the atmosphere was something I added, called the antialiensphere. You know what it does." Tails shrugged, not wanting to care. The leader of the Black Arms felt very offended and bared his teeth in a evil snarl. "My ally, I am not alien. I can seek revenge on the fools for you." Erazor vanished into a thick pume of smoke after getting his ally's consent. "Now, now, rats, you do not know who you are dealing with." The genie snarled deviously.

The preparation for the heroes are complete. Will they be good enough to destroy the wicked doll? Or will this year's Halloween fall into the demon's hands? Stay tuned for the next chapter.

My video project is nearly complete, so maybe I can post The Sonic Warfare soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter coz the next is the final battle!


	4. Chapter 4

Halloween With The Birds Saga

Part 4 Of The 5 Part Special

~The Great Battle!~

"Let's confront the enemy!" Super Sonic yells as he flies ahead of the others. Shortly after they retrieved the emeralds, the heroes transformed into their super forms and raced to their current threat's grave. "I think you're losing." Shadow smirks as he pasts by the now golden hedgehog. There were 15 heroes in total, counting the birds. All Supreme forms had a bright aura surrounding them, their auras the same color as their fur. The Angry Birds had somehow activated the power of the Chaos Emeralds and currently were zooming at amazing speeds.

"I win." Shadow grinned smugly at his arch rival. "Er, let's focus on Tails Doll first." Sonic said, trying to hide his lost. "So, when does it come out?" Silver questioned the rest. "Well, legend has it that the Tails Doll gets out of its grave at midnight, looking for food which is blood." Amy said in a mystical tone. Most of the heroes shuddered, the exception was Knuckles. The red echidna boasted that he wasn't afraid of legends. The other heroes secretly sniggered, they knew what will happen when Knuckles sees the doll!

The glowing heroes walked about, trying hard to pass the time. Blaze suggested that they go and have dinner, and most of them did. Time seemed to just fly by as the heroes enjoyed their dinner time until Espio screamed, "Ahhh! We're late! Get to the place quickly!" they all when as fast as they could.

"What firth rats who dare to challenge me, the creation of Black Doom and Erazor Djinn!" Tails Doll laughed madly. Knuckles, upon seeing the doll, turned pale and fainted. Sonic was the first to charge forward at the monster. "Take this! Sonic Cannon!" the blue hedgehog curled into his ball form, gathered a large amount of blue chaos energy and sent himself flying towards Tails Doll.

Much to the hedgehog's surprise, his attack didn't even blunt any of Tails Doll's claws. Instead, the evil counterpart of Tails gripped Sonic tightly with his razor-sharp claws and was about to pierce his claws into Sonic but luckily, the hedgehog in question uncurled and jumped away in time. However, he had several deep cuts. Our blue hero winced in pain and was about to join the battle again when someone tapped his shoulder before shooting a Chaos Lance in Tails Doll's direction. It was Super Shadow.

Tails Doll was not suspired at the technique and shot his own orange Chaos Lance at Shadow. The black hedgehog's attack was clearly more powerful but Tails Doll formed many Chaos Spears in the air and made the Ultimate Life form dodged all of it. Shadow did not notice that he was advancing towards the crafty doll until the monster stabbed his razor blade at the hedgehog. Furious, Shadow used a Chaos Blade and tried to cut apart the doll but Tails Doll gripped Shadow with his claws and threw him over. Though the doll suffered a few cuts, it was clear that it was superior to the two wounded hedgehogs.

Speaking of the hedgehogs, Shadow landed beside his rival. He was bleeding profusely from the blade wound and everyone was concerned. Knuckles, who recovered, nearly passed out when he saw fresh blood coming out of Shadow but calmed himself down and used Chaos Heal to heal the hedgehogs' wounds. "Now who is foolish enough to challenge me?" Tails Doll said most arrogantly.

"Don't be too proud! If Shadow had used Chaos Blast, you'll be dead!" Espio shouted and leaped into action. "Light Style: Light Sphere Justu!" Balls Of light energies surrounded the chameleon, preventing the dark being from attacking him at a close range. Tails Doll was not afraid and formed a dark barrier around him using the powers of the Chaos Emeralds. Both opponents stared at each other before throwing their weapons at each other. Tails Doll easily got hold of Espio slim staff and watched with satisfaction as its razor blade flew towards his enemy. But being the skillful ninja he was, Espio grabbed the razor blade at the last minute and threw it back. Tails Doll was shocked and did nothing to defend itself. Other than the razor blade, Espio also threw kunai lest the hated doll get away.

Although Tails Doll stared blankly as if it was doomed, at the last second, he evaporated into thin air. "Big cheater! Where are you!" Espio growled as he let his anger take over him. Tails Doll appeared behind the purple hero and swung his claws at Espio. It did injure Espio but the chameleon was not about to give up. He turned invisible and silently went behind Tails Doll. "Copying my trick?" The doll turned around swiftly and caught Espio by the neck. He squeezed the poor lizard's throat until he passed out. "I'll deal with you later. Right now I must kill my rival." Tails Doll said as if nothing had happened.

"How dare you hurt my best friend!" Coco clenched her fists in a threatening manner. "I'll join you Coco. How dare that beast hurt my Sonikku!" Amy roars furiously, holding out her hammer like a big killing weapon. "Right," Coco nodded and the duo dashed to their enemy for revenge.

"Got a partner? I have one too." Tails Doll said nonchalantly. A sprit stood beside it. The Pig Sprit who called itself Pig'O'Kin to be exact. The Angry birds roared in fury, their feathers turning as red as Knuckles. They thought Tails Doll had nothing to do with them, but it seemed now that it did. "Pig'O'Kin is ours!" The seven birds launched themselves into the air. But the pig sprit floated away easily, leaving the birds to crash into a pile of crates. Tails Doll welded his blade once more and charged towards Coco. The rabbit positioned herself into a fighting stance and lunged at Tails Doll with her trusty sword. The two metal clashed and clanged furiously and soon both opponents were locked in a stalemate.

"I must...defeat you." Coco struggled with effort as she was slowly pushed back. Tails Doll seemed to have magical strength and did not even move back at all. Just as Coco's sword was about to give way, electricity surged though the blade and conducted Tails Doll's razor blade. It continued to flow through the doll's metal claw and what a shock the dark being got.

"Not giving you a chance to rest!" Amy yelled as she gave exactly 18 blows of her hammer to Tails Doll. However, Pig'O'Kin grabbed the pink hedgehog by her collar and sent Amy flying through the air. Luckily, she was safely caught in Sonic's arms. The latter and his black counterpart had recovered thanks to Knuckles.

By now, Tails Doll had a bashed head and a few cuts, but apart from that it seemed perfectly unharmed. It decided to stop wasting time and deal with its arch-enemy. Tails Doll landed a surprise strike to Coco's shoulder with its razor blade and floated towards its flesh doppelganger. "I have come for you, my loathsome copy." Tails Doll snarled wickedly.

"Tails Doll! But I did nothing to you!" Tails said frantically, using his arms as a defense. "You did!" Tails Doll exclaimed loudly, his voice increased by several decibels. "You, you copyfox! I AM THE REAL TAILS!" Tails Doll proclaims and slashed his blade at his good counterpart. Tails swiped his namesakes in defense, which managed to knock his doll doppelganger to the ground.

Tails Doll proclaims that he could not lose and dashes insanely at Tails. The fox this time however, was prepared. He aimed carefully and released the canon ball. Tails had used his signature weapon: the hand canon. The doll counterpart gets blasted, but is this truly the last time we see it?

Meanwhile, another battle was taking place. The Angry Birds versus the Pig Sprit. Pig'O'Kin easily dodged the birds attacks and they were really getting tired. As Pig'O'Kin was about to unleash his signature weapon, the Claws Of Hell, something shot in the pig sprit's path. "Oh no you don't you dare to even lay a finger on my species!" The pig sprit made its last mistake as he turned around and got squashed by something orange. "Can't move." Pig'O'Kin gasped. Slowly, like all other pigs, he popped into thin air upon contact with a bird. The Angry Birds looked at their newest comrade, the Orange bird.(Or Halloween bird or whatever you call)

"It's over, finally..." Tails heaved a sign of relief after checking his doll counterpart's life force gone. Everyone cheered excitedly. They could enjoy Halloween with ease once more. As the group was about to return, Sonic gave Angry Birds something, a badge with the initials "S.F" and a Halloween party invitation. "Yippee! That means I can eat sweets, sweets and sweets!" greedy Orange Bird squealed in delight.

Deep in the dark, unknown to the heroes, Erazor was watching them with upmost anger. "One day… I will get revenge. Just you watch, pathetic rats!" The genie disappeared in a dark cloud of smoke.

Next Chapter: Halloween Party! Join Sonic and the Angry Birds as both of they and us celebrate Halloween! Please review ;)


End file.
